1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to parachutes and is directed more particularly to a cross parachute exhibiting improved accuracy in landings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a need for accurate airdrops of goods, such as disaster relief supplies and military supplies, by use of relatively inexpensive airdrop devices. Parafoils offer potential for accuracy, but are expensive and are complex to rig. Cross parachutes have been found to be the least expensive airdrop vehicles, but are lacking in pin-point accuracy.
It is therefore deemed desirable to provide a cross parachute which is sufficiently controllable to provide for accurate positioning of airdropped supplies.